genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
小泉 昌樹
小泉　昌樹 (Koizumi Masaki) is the longtime member and eventual leader of Max Racing. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 23/141 Team: Max Racing Street Name: ゴールデン・ビースト (Gōruden Bīsuto, Golden Beast) Car: TYPE-JZX100 Color: 135/105/40 Profile: ひたすらパワーを求め、 ストレートの速さに命を賭けている Translation: Only seeks power, bets his life on straight line speed Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 56/372 Team: Max Racing (Top Subleader) Street Name: ゴールデン　ビースト (Gōruden Bīsuto, Golden Beast) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-Y34GU Color: 130/95/40 Profile: メンバーとの対戦成績によって、環状線外回りに現れる らしい。 リーダーに合わせ、車を買い換えた。 ひたすらパワーを追求し、ストレートの速さだけに命を 賭けている。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō outer loop depending on the performance of other members. Just like the leader, he bought a new car. In pursuit of power, he bets his life solely on straight line speed. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 77/400 Team: Max Racing Street Name: ゴールデン　ビースト (Gōruden Bīsuto, Golden Beast) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-Y34GU Main+Sub Color: 184/154/35 Profile: リーダーに合わせ、車を買い換えた。ひたすらパワーを 追求し、ストレートの速さこそが全て。先日、オーバー スピードでコーナーに突入、紙一重で助かった。その後 最新のシートベルトとエアバッグを購入したらしい。 バトルの序盤で恐れを知らぬ突っ込みを見せるが、事故 の恐怖が蘇るのかだんだん遅くなる。序盤で一気に差を つけて、あとはブッチギリのパターンで勝ち星を挙げて きたが、しつこく食い下がる相手にはめっぽう弱い。 Translation: Just like the leader, he bought a new car. In pursuit of power, straight line speed is everything. The other day, he over sped into a corner and was saved by a gap the width of a sheet of paper. It seems that afterwards he purchased the latest seat belts and airbags. Early in the battle, shows a fearless rush, but as his fear of an accident comes back, he gradually slows down. He pulls far ahead as soon as the race starts, and with the pattern of breaking away, he's managed many victories, but he's awfully weak to opponents who persistently cling to him. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 31/309 (Overall 31/599) Team: Max Racing Street Name: ゴールデン　ビースト (Gōruden Bīsuto, Golden Beast) Course: C1 Outer Loop Car: Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo Ultima HY33 Body Color: 185/155/35 Career: 4 Years Job: Rental video store clerk Motto: 命あっての物種 (While there's life, there's hope) Profile: リーダーに合わせ、マシンを買い換えた。ひたす らパワーを追求し、ストレートの速さだけに命を 賭けている。つい先日、オーバースピードでコー ナーに突入、紙一重で助かったものの。その後、 最新のシートベルトとエアバッグを購入した。 バトルの序盤では恐れを知らぬがごとき突っ込み を見せるが、事故の恐怖が蘇るのかだんだん遅く なる。序盤で一気に差をつけて、あとはぶっチギ リのパターンで勝ち星を挙げてきたが、しつこく 食い下がる相手には滅法弱い。 Translation: Just like the leader, he bought a new car. In pursuit of power, he bets his life solely on straight line speed. Just the other day, he over sped into a corner and was saved by a gap the width of a sheet of paper. Afterwards, he purchased the latest seat belts and airbags. Early in the battle, shows a fearless rush, but as his fear of an accident comes back, he gradually slows down. He pulls far ahead as soon as the race starts, and with the pattern of breaking away, he's managed many victories, but he's awfully weak to opponents who persistently cling to him. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 36/399 Team: Max Racing (Leader) Street Name: ☆ゴールデン　ビースト (☆''Gōruden Bīsuto'', ☆Golden Beast) Course: Kyōbashi PA Car: Toyota Celsior C specification F package interior selection UCF31 Color: 53, 220, 65 (Metallic) Job: Rental video store clerk Profile: 前リーダーの陰に隠れ、チームの中では目立たない存在 だったが、突然、リーダーを任されることに。押しの強 い性格ではないため、戸惑いながらも少しずつメンバー の信頼を得ようと努力している。マシンは大学時代から ＶＩＰ系一筋。大学生の時、親戚から譲ってもらったセ ルシオが最初のクルマだった。普段の性格からは想像も できないほど激しい走りをするが、長期戦に持ち込まれ ると精神の脆さが顕わになり、負けてしまう。 Translation: Hidden behind the previous leader, he was an inconspicuous member of the team, but suddenly, he was entrusted to be the new leader. Because he doesn't have a strong personality, he's confusedly trying to gain the trust of the members little by little. He's been driving VIP cars since his university days. When he was a college student, a Celsior was the first car handed over to him by relatives. Unlike his usual personality, he runs harder than imaginable, but when the battle becomes long, his mental fragility becomes apparent, and he loses. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 阿修羅　面彦 - 飯山　大輔